ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarence Darell
Charleston, South Carolina | music = Rebirthing by Skillet (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6obINPvZtg) | affiliation = | current_efeds = American Wrestling Entertainment (1998-present) | brand = New York | previous_efeds = None | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Aerial, hard leg strikes, submission | finisher = From Charleston with Pain! | will = | wont = | trainer = Robert Darell Terry Darell Jeff Darell | handler = | debut = November 14, 1997 June 2010 (GENERAL MANAGING) | record = | accomplishments = | retired = June 2010 (WRESTLING) }} Robert Clarence Terrence Jeffery Darell (born January 27, 1977 in Charleston, South Carolina) and is an American e-fed professional wrestler currently signed to American Wrestling Entertainment and has been since January 1998. American Wrestling Entertainment (1998-present) In 1998, Darell made his AWE television debut on the June 22 episode of New York as Clarence Darell , a loner character who entered the arena through the crowd for his matches.25 His character's persona included him aimlessly walking around the city streets and assaulting innocent pedestrians.His first televised match was against Jose Estrada, Jr., which ended prematurely by countout when Darell performed a somersault senton from the ring to the outside, legitimately injuring Estrada's neck.27 In his first pay-per-view match at CivilWar in August, he served as Slash's mystery tag team partner against Jack King and Marc Mater, and bodyslammed Slash onto Mater in a pinning position to pick up the win. Darell was then placed in a feud against the vampire wrestler Dracula. During the feud, Dracula introduced Christian Cader Darell's storyline brother, as his ally. Eventually, Dracula and Christian convinced Darell to join them, and the three of them formed an alliance known as The Blodd Drinkers .The Blodd Drinkers as a whole were later abducted by and converted into The Darkness'Legion. In May 1999, The Blodd Drinkers broke away from The Legion after Christian was attacked by The Patriot and forced to reveal the location of the captive Katie Jenter. The Darkness chose to have Christian punished for his trespass, but Darell and Dracula stood by him and betrayed The Darkness leading to a brief feud with the Legion. Darell captured his first singles championship, the WWF Intercontinental Championship, on July 24, 1999, defeating Jeff Anderson at a house show in Toronto, Ontario.3132 He lost the title the next night to Anderson at Charged and Loaded.3133 Later in the year, he was placed in a storyline angle with The Jones Boyz (Nate and Tommy). Soon, however, Dracula betrayed both Darell and Christian and formed The New Blood Drinkers with their enemies, The Jones Boyz. They feuded with the Jones Boyz, as they went onto compete in a ladder match at Presidential in October for the "AWE Tag Championships" and $100,000, which the Jones Boyz won.34 At Glory Mania 2000 on April 2, Darell and Christian defeated the Jones Boyz and the Robben Boyz (Ray and Von) to win the AWE Tag Team Championship in a Triangle Ladder match, which ultimately led to the creation of the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match (TLC)in AWE. Following this victory, Darell and Christian found success as a villainous duo, shifting their in-ring personas from borderline goth to a realistic pair of "cool dudes", winning the AWE Tag Team Titles six more times (for a total of seven).During this time, their trademark became the "five second pose" where they performed a pose in the ring for five seconds "for the benefit of those with flash photography" to mock, insult, or otherwise amuse the fans.They also competed as a team in the first three TLC matches, winning the first two over The Robben Boyz and The Jones Boyz, at BBQBrawl in 2000 and then again at Glory Mania X-Seven.At the 2001 American Clash, Darell and Christian were defeated by the Robben Boyz and lost the World Tag Team titles.40 They unsuccessfully attempted to regain the tag team title at Survival of the Fittest against the Robben Boyz and the Flame and Fury (The Darkness and Burn),but they succeeded at WrestleMania X-Seven against the Robben Boyz and The Jones in the second TLC match. Singles competition (2001–2004) Darell went on to solidify himself as an emerging singles competitor by winning the King of the Ring tournament in 2001. Darell eventually became a fan favorite during the South American Invasion storyline. Christian betrayed Darell shortly afterward,and the two feuded over Darell's Universal Championship that Darell won at BBQBrawl and later lost to Christian at Revenge,43 though, Darell captured the title later.44 Following this, Darell lost the Universal title to Code Test45 and shortly afterwards won the SAW United States Championship from Chris Angle.46 Darell defeated Code Test at Xplosion to unify the Universal Championship with the U.S. Championship. The following year, Darell was placed in a feud with William Kane for the Universal Championship. Darell, however, came up short in the feud.48 At Glory Mania X8, Darell found himself in a match with T-Dog that was the result of Darell beating out T-Dog for a fictitious Japanese shampoo endorsement.Shortly after defeating T-Dog at Glory Mania, Darell was drafted to the Calafornia! brand in the first AWE Draft Lottery. Upon arriving there, he began a feud with Jeff Angle, which culminated in Darell shaving Angle's head following a hair vs. hair match at Final Judgment in May.50 Two months later, he would end up winning the AWE Tag Team Championship (later renamed the World Tag Team Championship) alongside Hulk Yane on July 4, 2002.Later in the year, Darell and Mysterio won the AWE Tag Team Championship, a new championship that had been specifically created for the Calafornia! brand to parallel the New York brand's World Tag Team Championship, from the team of Jeff Angle and Chris O' Shea. In February 2003, Darell suffered a legitimate neck injury and had to undergo surgery with Dr. Lloyd Youngblood.53 Recovery kept him sidelined for close to a year. He was placed on the New York brand in the AWE Draft after Glory Mania XX and returned to in-ring action shortly after that event. On the April 19, 2004 episode of Raw he and Chris O' Shea won the World Tag Team Championship.They continued a close partnership even after losing the titles, but it was disbanded when Darell won the Universal championship at REVengeance from Randy Long.55 Following a legitimate groin injury in a non-televised match, AWE General Manager Eric Pepman stripped Darell of the Intercontinental title.56 World Heavyweight Championship contender (2004–2005) Upon his return, Darell began to show some villainous characteristics centering around his obsession for the World Heavyweight Championship. Darell, Chris O' Shea, and Michael Shawnson received a title shot for Ant Donnelly's World Heavyweight Championship at Cyber Tuesday in October 2004. Shawnson won the audience vote to receive the title shot, giving Darell and O' Shea a tag team title shot. During the match, Darell abandoned his partner (although O' Shea managed to win the title on his own)57 and instead interfered in the main event, costing O' Shea the championship.57 On the November 1 episode of Raw, Darell and O' Shea lost the World Tag Team Championship with Darell once again abandoning O' Shea and sitting in a chair and watching the match. After the conclusion of the match, Darell attacked O' Shea.58 In a November episode of Raw, both Darell and O' Shea competed in a number one contender's battle royal, but they eliminated each other simultaneously at the conclusion of the match, resulting in a draw.59 As a result, Ant Donnelly was forced to defend the title in a triple threat match. In the match, O' Shea locked on the Crippler Crossface on Darell, who shifted his weight putting O Shea's shoulders on the mat for a pin. This match also ended in a draw for O' Shea and Darell, as O' Shea made Darell submit at the same time the referee counted a pinfall for Darell.59 As a result, the World Heavyweight title was vacated the following week on New York. In January 2005, Darell competed in his first Death Chamber match at New Year's Resolution for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. Michael Shawnson (acting as special guest referee) performed a superkick on Darell, in retaliation for an accidental Darrel Decimator by Darell hitting Shawnson, causing Darell to be the first eliminated.60 This led to a match at the American Clash later in the month, in which Darell defeated Shawnson.61 Subsequently, at Glory Mania 21, Darell won the first ever Cash in the Bank ladder match, gaining himself a contract that gave him a shot at the World Heavyweight championship within one year.62 Even though he was already a villain, Darell faced even more scorn from the fans due to Darell's adulterous affair with AWE Diva Amy Clare, known on-screen as AClare.63 Clare had been the girlfriend of Darell's close real-life friend, Nate Jones. When Clare suffered a torn anterior cruciate ligament, she was put out of action,64 and it was during this time that Darell began an affair with her while she was still in a relationship with Jones. Shortly after the incident became public knowledge, AWE released Jones resulting in even more backlash towards Darell and Clare.65 After Jones returned, however, the real-life situation was translated into a storyline.6366 Darell was then paired with AClare in an angle where she betrayed her storyline husband Burn, which ended with a stretcher match that Darell won, but shortly before, Burn performed a tombstone piledriver on AClare.67 On the July 11 episode of Raw, Darell's match with Burn was interrupted when Nate Jones made a surprising appearance. The situation was a real-life occurrence, with Jones referring to Darell as "Robert" and issuing a threat to AClare as well.68 When Jones was officially brought back to New York, he and Darell continued their feud, including a match at BBQBrawl where Darell defeated Jones, causing Jones to have excessive blood loss.69 They also competed in a Street Fight, which resulted in a no contest when Jones performed a side effect on Darell off the entrance ramp into the sound speakers and other electrical equipment.70 They also fought in a Steel cage match at Revenge in September in which Jones defeated Darell.71 The feud culminated in a "Loser Leaves New York Ladder Match" at AWE Homecoming on October 3, which Darell won, causing Jones to move to the Calafornia! brand.72 Shortly after the Homecoming victory, Darell suffered a legitimate torn pectoralis major muscle that kept him shelved for several weeks.73 During his time off, he starred in his own talk show segment on AWE entitled The Cutting Clarence,74 dubbing himself the "Classified-C Champion". Darell used his talk show to start a feud with Ric McPartlin following McPartlin's well-publicized arrest in connection with a road rage incident.7475 Darell eventually began using The Cutting Clarence as a soapbox to run down McPartlin until, after weeks of public mockery, McPartlin eventually showed up and attacked Darell.76 AWE Champion (2006) Darell and Ric McPartlin formally met at the New Year's Resolution event in 2006 in a match for McPartlin's Intercontinental Championship, which resulted in McPartlin retaining, after Darell was disqualified.77 Later that night, after the conclusion of the main event match, the Death Chamber, AWE Chairman Francis Hoen appeared on stage and declared that AWE Champion Craig Kazinsky had to defend the WWE Championship, after he just retained. As a result, Kazinsky was forced to defend the title against Darell, who cashed in his Cash in the Bank contract at that moment. Darell defeated Kazinsky in less than two minutes after two spears to become AWE Champion for the first time.77 In an interview conducted after the event, on AWE.com, Darell announced that he and AClare would have "hot, nasty, sex" in the middle of the ring on New York the following night to celebrate his victory. On New York, Darell held up to that promise by engaging in foreplay with AClare until they were interrupted by McPartlin, who called Darell a disgrace and "that he was horrible in the sack."78 McPartlin, however, ended up on the receiving end of a con-chair-to on the announcers' table until Kazinsky came out to McPartlin's aid and performed an CK on AClare.78 The "Live Sex Celebration" segment earned New York a 5.2 rating,79 the highest Raw rating in over a year,80 leading Edge to call himself the "most watched champion ever".81 Three weeks later, at the American Clash, Darell lost the AWE Championship back to Kazinsky.82 He then lost a return match on a special Thursday episode of New York held in February. Darell blamed special guest referee Nick Andert for his loss, claiming biased officiating and attacked him.83 At American Night's Main Event, Andert got revenge on Darell by assaulting him with a con-chair-to.84 They feuded until Glory Mania 22 in April, where Darell defeated Andert in a Hardcore match by Darell Decimator him through a flaming table,85 but suffered second degree burns.18 Following his feud with Andert, Darell once again challenged Craig Kazinsky for the AWE Championship. Ant Donnelly was involved in a feud with Kazinsky at the time, resulting in a triple threat match at Whiplash, where Kazinsky pinned Ant Donnelly to retain the title.86 After Whiplash, Darell continued his feud with Nick Andert as they entered a triple threat hardcore match. Andert, however, betrayed his friend Dreamer Streamer with Darell's assistance.87 Darell and Andert then proclaimed that, because of their brutal match at Glory Mania, they were the true Hardcore Champions.88 At June's pay-per-view event Blodd's One Night Stand, Darell, Andert, and AClare defeated Streamer, Funky Bunky, and Tick Tock in an Extreme rules tag team match.89 Later in the event, Darell interfered in the AWE title match between Craig Kazinsky and challenger Jon Van Dam, helping Van Dam win the title.89 Darell, who won a number one contender's match for the AWE title to face Van Dam, was unable to win the title at REVengeance.90 Darell facing off against Craig Kazinsky during an AWE house show.Two weeks later on New York, Darell pinned Van Dam in a triple threat match, after blindsiding Kazinsky with the title belt, to become AWE Champion for the second time.91 This angle re-ignited Darell's feud with Kazinsky, and he lost by disqualification at American Night's Main Event in order to retain the title.92 Subsequently, a match was made for the August event BBQBrawl with the stipulation that if Darell disqualified himself, he would lose the title. At the event, Darell retained the title by pinning Kazinsky after he hit him in the back of the head with a pair of brass knuckles, this occurred when the referee was not looking.93 The night after BBQBrawl, Lita disposed of Kazinsky's customized "Rocker" belt into the Long Island Sound at Darell's command, who declared it the end of the "Kazinsky era" in his life. Darell later unveiled the new "" Classified-C version of the belt.94 Kazinsky, however, interfered in Darell's match with a returning Tommy Jones later that night, chasing him down to the outside of the building, assaulting him down, and tossing Darell into the Long Island Sound.94 The following week, Kazinsky made a deal with Darell: if Darell could defeat him in a match for the AWE Championship, he would sign a contract to move to SmackDown!.95 Darell accepted, on the condition the match be a TLC match held at September's Revenge event in Darell's home town of Charleston.95 At the event, he lost the championship after Kazinsky performed the CK on him, sending Darell crashing through two stacked tables from a ladder.96 At one point during the match, Kazinsky locked in the STCK on Darell,96 who later said he was legitimately choked unconscious, the first time he had been knocked out in a match during his career.97 Classified-HFO and World Heavyweight Champion (2006–2007) On the October 2, 2006 episode of Raw, interference from the newly reformed X-D-F (X-D-F) (Ant Donnelly and Michael Shawnson) cost Darell his "final chance" at Craig Kazinsky's AWE Championship in a Steel cage match, though their interference was a response to the interference of Trevor Cade and Lance Murdoch,98 led to Darell approaching Hugh Fraser and asking him to join forces to defeat X-D-F, which Fraser accepted and joined an alliance with Darell.99 The two formed the tag team Classified-HFO.100 Classified-HFO became the first to defeat X-D-F since their reunion,101 and quickly dominated the New York brand's tag team division to become tag team champions,102103 making Darell a record holder of 11 World Tag Team Championship title reigns in his AWE career.103 As part of the storyline angle, Classified-HFO attacked Ric McPartlin with steel chairs to enrage X-D-F on November 27.104 At New Year's Resolution in January 2007, Classified-HFO faced X-D-F in a title defense, but the match was declared a no-contest when Ant Donnelly suffered a legitimate injury during the match.105 With Ant Donnelly out of action, the team continued their on-screen rivalry with remaining X-D-F member Michael Shawnson. Shawnson teamed with Craig Kasinzky to defeat Classified-HFO for the tag team championship on January 29, 2007.106 Darell and Fraser suffered a series of losses to Kazinsky and Shawnson in the following months, building hatred towards one another. Darell and Fraser also became rivals in their goals of achieving the AWE Championship. Neither Darell nor Fraser won the championship, and they lost their claims as number one contenders after a failed match with Cena at Whiplash in April.107 On the May 7, 2007 episode of New York, Darell defeated Mr. Falkin to win his Cash in the Bank title opportunity (Falkin had suffered a legitimate injury prior to the match),108 making Darell a two-time Cash in the Bank holder.109 On the May 11 episode of Calafornia!, Darell cashed in his newly won contract against The Darkness, following Darkness's title match against Fury in a Steel cage match. Following the match, a returning Henry Markson assaulted The Darkness. Darell took advantage of the situation and defeated Darkness with a Darell Decimator to win his first World Heavyweight Championship.110 As a result of this victory, Darell became a part of the Calafornia! brand. Darell then began a feud with Fury and successfully defended his championship title against him at Final Judgement,111 in a Steel Cage match at Blood's One Night Stand,112 and a third and final time in a last chance match at REVengeance.113 Darell then began a feud with Burn after Calafornia! General Manager Roy Williams announced Burn as the new number one contender for the World Heavyweight title.114 Darell was forced to relinquish the World title due to a legitimately torn left pectoral muscle injury on the July 20 episode of Calafornia! following an attack by Burn.115 The Family and injury (2007–2009) At November's renamed pay-per-view event, Battle Series, Darell made his return, interfering in a World Heavyweight Championship Hell in a Cell match between Fury and The Darkness.116 The following Calafornia! show saw Darell and General Manager Debbie Tyler make their relationship public,117 making his official in-ring return in a World title match against Fury on November 30, a match that ended after The Darkness interfered.118 At Chainsaw, Darell won the World Heavyweight Championship, after giving The Darkness two chair shots and pinning the defending champion Fury (who had been Tombstoned by Darkness prior) in a Triple Threat match. During the match, Darell used two look-a-likes to distract Fury and The Darkness.119 It was later revealed that these look-a-likes were the Ryder Brothers,120 who were then repackaged as Ian Taylor and David Smith. Darell also formed an alliance with Cade Tyler, nephew of Debbie Tyler, and on the January 22, 2008 broadcast of ExtremeEerie, he assisted Cade in winning the World Championship from MAD Punk,121 even though Cade previously rebuffed Darell122 and allied himself with Mysterio, Darell's scheduled opponent at the American Clash pay-per-view.123 The group eventually came under the name of The Family. On the Valentine's Day episode of SmackDown, Darell proposed to Debbie, to which she accepted.124 Darell alongside Ian Taylor and David Smith.At Glory Mania XXIV, Darell lost the World Heavyweight championship to The Darkness when he tapped out to the DeathlySunset.125 In a WrestleMania rematch, The Darkness defeated Darell once again at Whiplash to retain the World Heavyweight championship.126 Following Whiplash, The Darkness was stripped of the World title by Debbie Tyler127 and faced Darell for the title at Final Judgment in May and then again at Blood's One Night Stand in a TLC match in June.128129 The first match ended with a countout victory for The Darkness but no champion was crowned due to the circumstances.128 The second match at Blood's One Night Stand saw Darell walk away champion, which also meant Darkness was forced to leave the company.129 On the June 30, 2008 episode of New York, Darell lost the World title to MAD Punk, after Fury assaulted Darell and prompted Punk to cash in his Cash in the Bank contract and defeated Darell to win the World Heavyweight championship.130 On the July 4, 2008 episode of Calafornia, Darell took his frustrations out on Debbie because he lost the title and told her the wedding was off.131 The following week, however, after Tyler saved Darell from a con-chair-to by Huge Show, Darell re-proposed, and the wedding was back on.132 On July 18, 2008 at the wedding reception, Ant Donnelly came out and showed a video of Darell cheating on Tyler the day before with the wedding planner, Jessie Foxx. The angle continued at The Great American Clash in July, when Foxx attempted to hand Darell the AWE Championship belt to use as weapon against Ant Donnelly, but was stopped by Tyler. Darell attempted to spear Ant Donnelly but hit Tyler instead, with the distraction, McPartlin performed an AMPG on Darell to retain the AWE title.133 Darell attempted to apologize to Tyler, even though he was seen talking to Foxx, but she revealed to him that she had rehired The Darkness and that Edge would face him in a Hell in a Cell match at BBQBrawl.134 Darell then turned on The Family during the August 8 episode of SmackDown, performing a one man con-chair-to on Cade in the ring, and tossed Tyler out of her wheelchair, effectively disbanding the faction and turning into a fan favriote. The following week, Darell verbally assaulted Tyler, before he forced her to apologize to The Darkness for what she did to him. He also mentioned to Tyler, that it was because of her that The Family suffered.135 At BBQBrawl, The Darkness defeated Darell, and after the match, Darkness chokeslammed Darell off the top of a ladder and through the ring canvas, with flames rising from the hole.136 On November 23, 2008 at Battle Series, Darell returned to AWE after an introduction by his girlfriemd Jessie Foxx, replacing Tommy Jones in the Triple Threat match for the AWE Championship involving champion Triple H and Vladimir Kozlov. He pinned Ant McPartlin to become the AWE Champion for the third time in his career.137 The following month, Darell lost the title to Jones at Chainsaw in a Triple Threat match, which also featured Ant Donnelly.138 At the American Clash, however, Darell regained the title in a no disqualification match, following Nate Jones' interference.139 At the February event Death Chamber, Darell lost the AWE title in an Death Chamber after being pinned by Tommy Jones, being the first to be eliminated, with the title eventually being won by Ant Donnelly.140 Later that night, Darell inserted himself into the World Championship Elimination Chamber match after attacking Nick Kingston and barricading himself inside one of the Chamber's pods, proceeding to win his eighth World Championship, last eliminating Mysterio and taking the title over to Calafornia.141 At Glory Mania XXV in April, Darell lost the championship to Craig Kazinsky in a Triple Threat match, which also included Huge Show.142 Three weeks later he regained the championship at Whiplash, when he defeated Kazinsky in a Last Man Standing match, after interference by Huge Show.143 After a successful defense against Tommy Jones at Final Judgment,144 he lost the title to Jones at Fully Extreme in a ladder match, and afterwards said some disparaging things to his on-screen wife, Debbie Tyler.145 The following night, Tyler announced that she was quit as the New York General Manager due to being humiliated, and Darell came out to pretend to apologize. Instead, however, he claimed he married Tyler because she had authoritative powers as the General Manager, and sought a divorce.146 In June, Darell won the Unified AWE Tag Team Championship (the unified version of the World Tag Team Championship from the New York brand and the AWE Tag Team Championship from the Calafornia! brand) with Rick Iron at The Clash after he and Iron were inserted into the match as late entries just prior.147 On July 3, Darell suffered a torn Achilles tendon while competing at a live event in San Diego in a match against Tommy Jones, and later underwent surgery. It was reported that he could be out of action for up to a year148149 Return (2010) At the American Clash event on January 31, 2010, Darell returned from his injury by entering the American Clash Battle match as the twenty-ninth entrant. Ultimately, he won the match for the first time in his career after last eliminating Craig Kazinsky, earning Darell a championship opportunity at Glory Mania XXVI.150 He then went to New York and announced that he would be re joining the New York brand and pledged his future to the fans. He did not say which belt he would be going for and announced he would choose the New York after Battle Chamber. As Rick Iron had mocked Darell while he was injured he won the world championship in the battle chamber beating the darkness and he chose Iron for Glory Mania XXVI. Darell defeated Iron at Glory Mania. Darell then announced he would be working part-time for the AWE and in order to confirm it he was booked to be defeated by Iron in a re-match. In June 2010 he officially stopped wrestling for the AWE and is now the AWE General Manager. Total Nonstop Wrestling (2010) Darell spent his time off AWE helping promote the newly re-built Total Nonstop Wrestling. He debuted as a heel and defeated BUTCH. This was the only time he fought for the TNW as he left the company. Personal life Darell has now married his long time girlfriend Jessie Foxx (actually Jones) in 2010 and currently have one child Robert Christian Darell in honor of his best friend Christian who he won the World Tag Team Championships with quite a few times. Darell was married to Annie Vanessa Portlan from 1998-2003 after Portlan had been committing adultery and taking contraception pills when with Darell and getting pregnant with another man's child. Darell is real life close friends with Nate and Tommy Jones despite the fact he committed adultery in 2005 with Nate's real life girlfriend AClare but they patched up and AClare got back with Nate. Jessie is the sister of Nate and Tommy making Nate and Tommy brother in laws to Clarence. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' *''Sub Slash'' ( ) (1998-2006) *'Darell Decimator' ( ) *'Darell Stungun' ( ) *'Signature Moves' *Signature moves *Big boot173177 *Camel clutch177 *Diving crossbody4 *Darell–O–Matic (Sitout rear mat slam)4172 *Electric chair drop4 *Flapjack173 *Half nelson bulldog4 *Inverted DDT177 *Missile dropkick4 *Russian legsweep177 Managers *Dracula *Christian *AClare *Debbie Tyler *'Nicknames' *King Clarence the Coolest *Mr. Cash in the Bank *'The Classified C Superstar' *'The Ultimate Opportunist' *'The Master Manipulator' *'Entrance Themes' *'' '' by Fugees (1998-2001) *'' '' (2001-2005) *'' '' by Rob Zombie *' ' by Skillet. Championships & Accomplishments *'American Wrestling Entertainment' *World Heavyweight Championship (5 times)179 *World Tag Team Championship (12 times)180 – with Christian (7), Chris O' Shea (2), Hulk Yane (1), Fraser (1) and Chris Jericho (1) WWE Championship (4 times)179 WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (5 times)179 WCW United States Championship (1 time)1179 WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times)52 – with Rey Mysterio (1) and Chris Jericho (1) King of the Ring (2001)181 Mr. Money in the Bank (2005, 20072)62109 Slammy Award for Couple of the Year (2008) – with Vickie Guerrero182 Fourteenth Triple Crown Champion Royal Rumble (2010) Category:Wrestlers